


Don’t read man

by Thriceinabluemoon



Category: Gravity - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thriceinabluemoon/pseuds/Thriceinabluemoon





	Don’t read man

Dipper sat still in his chair, shoulders stiff but not hunched, glaring at the golden man opposite from him on the rich mahogany dining table, that was completely over loaded with delicacies that dipper couldn’t even begin to dream of back at the shack. But he remained with his hands at his sides and projecting onto bill such emotions he could completely identify with his gaze.

“Pine tree eat.” Bill said in a soft but demanding tone. Although he hadn’t even touched his fork and had given his full attention to his wine instead, swirling it slowly in its glass and bringing it briefly to his lips now and again as he watched dipper closely.  
His eyes were dark gold glint in the dim light of gas lanterns and fire that illuminated the captains cabin, but they also seemed to gleem with a malicious intention as though he was choosing his moment to pounce. 

“No” dipper replied, after a long pause of silence. He kept his breathing level and expression cold when he addressed the merciless man before him, ignoring the cold throb that resignated from his stomach. His hunger made the muscles in his limbs ache and the hair on his skin stand up on end, all the while his blood was pounding through his head, begging him to comply with Bills simple demand.

Bill only sighed and tutted his tongue as if scolding a child, rising from his chair and slowly made his way over to the uneasy boy.

“I suggest you do, little tree, you’ve pushed you’re luck with me to day, mh. Wouldn’t you agree?” He purred as the metal grinds on his boots clanked, the only other audible indication of his approach. His movement so subtle your senses could almost fools you into believing that you were alone until


End file.
